Paramythia
Paramythia (パラミティア, Paramitia) is one of the three Curséd Fruit types. These fruits give the users a power that can affect their body, manipulate the environment, or produce substances. In general, Paramythia Curséd Fruits are fruits that give their users powers other than transforming into natural elements, like Logias, or transforming into animals, like Zoans. Although they do not include powers that allow elemental or animal transformations, some of them are capable of other forms of transformations, as well as creating substances. This is the most commonly seen class of Curséd Fruits. The term Paramythia was first used when Wyler witnessed Luffy's Curséd Fruit abilities. ".''" :—About the Paramythia Curséd Fruits. Strengths The Paramythia fruits grant users an ability that can be classified only as "Superhuman". The Paramythia fruits also contain the greatest variation of powers evident so far in the One Piece story, some of which even belonged to the strongest characters in the series. The largest advantage of this group is that even physically weak fighters can make use of this fruit class, as demonstrated by both Robin and Mr. 3. The primary focus on the fighting styles of users does not have to rely on the physical strengths or fighting skills of the individual themselves, and is usually more focused on the users' creativity and initiative. The Paramythia group, therefore, can even make fighters out of weak individuals. Although the abilities can be exploited and manipulated in a variety of ways, the extent of useful attacks or strategies depend greatly on the users themselves. Some consumers may encounter inspiration for a new attack after using a particular set of attacks for years, while others may never learn how to completely harness their skills. One such example is Brook, who although spent 50 years harnessing his Curséd Fruit's abilities to keep himself alive, he never discovered the full extent of his powers until his separation from his crewmates led him to attempt to explore them. The Curséd Fruit that has been considered to be the "ultimate" is a Paramythia. Aside from its versatile usage that can affect even a Logia, it can also grant another person eternal life, albeit at the cost of the user's own life. Awakening Like all Curséd Fruit abilities, Paramythia types can also be "awakened", attaining the ability to use their Curséd Fruits in different manners than they originally could. Doflamingo, when awakening the String-String Fruit, can extend his string-creating ability from his own body to affect the environment, transmuting inorganic material, such as the ground and buildings, into vast quantities of strings that he can manipulate without even the need to touch them. Luffy notes that such a feat makes it no longer appear to be the power of a mere Paramythia. Weaknesses The Paramythia type is the only group containing powers or special traits that may be considered "useless" to the user, granting little or no real advantage whatsoever depending on the situation. As personally experienced by Luffy, his powers of elasticity proved almost useless after he first (accidentally) acquired them, and it was only much later on that he realized the fruit's utmost potential. In short, the aspects of the curséd fruit itself being "useless" may sometimes be due to the user not being accustomed to it efficiently deploying the abilities they receive. Their abilities may also end up proving completely useless in some situations where they would normally otherwise have been quite formidable. Therefore, even the best of fighters may be strained to be able to use their abilities to the fullest. Paramythia users are also considered the easiest to battle, since they can be predictable and often display their full abilities within a very short period of time. The results and capabilities of these fruits are therefore limited to the creativity of the user in any given scenario to overcome the limits and predictability of the fruits. However, this is only considered to be a general perspective, as Luffy thought of many innovative methods utilizing his powers, and some other fruits have highly versatile powers compared to others. Some abilities of this type of fruit also add further implications, as in the case of Kuma and Decken; both must keep their hands covered as their abilities are passively released from their hands. Certain abilities with lingering effects — such as the Float-Float Fruit, Hobby-Hobby Fruit and Calm-Calm Fruit — would have all their effects deactivated upon their respective users fainting or dying; this becomes a weakness that the opponents would sometimes take advantage of, as the rebels of Dressrosa attempted to knock out Sugar to return the changes she made back to normal. A certain amount of Paramythia abilities are dependent on the external environment and situation in order for their effects to activate or be useful, such as the Jacket-Jacket Fruit requires another person to make full use of the effects, or the Stone-Stone Fruit can only be used in stone-filled areas. Similarly, Leo requires a needle to utilize his sewing powers, while Kanjuro keeps a brush in order to create drawings to animate. Other information Paramythia are the most common type of Curséd Fruit. They come in a variety of forms which can be divided further into several subcategories. With such a broad range of available powers, it is difficult to generalize the abilities offered by Paramythia fruits. However, it appears that the effects of this Curséd Fruit type can be categorized into two basic groups: those which are based on a characteristic (such as elasticity or slowness) or an object (bombs, doors, etc.). Paramythia types are also distinguishable in the manner in which their powers manifest. They can either alter the user's current physical state (Luffy and Bon Clay), directly affect their immediate environment and/or living things within proximity (Kid Eustass, Blueno or Whitebeard), or affect both of these conditions (Bonney Jewelry, Law Trafalgar and Ivankov Emporio). How to trigger the fruit’s power can also differ from user to user. For instance, the Gum-Gum Fruit, Revive-Revive Fruit, and Slip-Slip Fruit have powers that are passively active at all times, while others such as the Slow-Slow Fruit and Flower-Flower Fruit require self-activation. Some of the abilities and powers granted by Paramythia fruits may have little to no combat combative capabilities such as the Heal-Heal Fruit. However they may have uses outside of combat, as the Heal-Heal Fruit grants the ability to heal both individuals and objects. It should also be noted that even Paramythia fruits with combative capabilities may also have general or ingenious uses outside of combat. For example, the Flower-Flower Fruit ability to bloom body parts has various applications such as spying or gathering information by blooming ears and eyes to use for eavesdropping. Another example is the elastic body granted by the Gum-Gum Fruit, allows the user to consume large quantities of food due to their elastic stomach and digestive system, though as a result this gives the user a bigger appetite. There are also many types of Paramythia that could be easily mistaken as Logia, either due to the user's ability to release near-limitless amounts of a particular substance (or energy) in relation to the power their fruit gives (Mr. 3, Kalifa, Musshuru, Largo, Magellan, Doflamingo, Trebol and Cracker), or that they are able to mimic the properties of certain existing matter (Mr. 1, Jozu, and Pica). These types of Paramythia are not to be confused as Logia, though, since the users of the former category cannot convert themselves into their respective substance, nor do those particular substances count as actual elements, and neither can those from the latter sort generate the same aspect from their bodies that they are capable of transforming into. Basically, while an elemental Paramecia can allow the user to generate, control and be immune to their element, they can not actually become that element or regenerate, like a Logia user. Although, one exception had been seen so far, as when Baby 5 uses her curséd fruit to turn herself into a weapon of her choice, she can regenerate herself fully if destroyed, but only when transformed into a weapon. Trebol took advantage of his ability and physique to cover himself in his particular substance, deceiving his opponents into believing that he is a Logia when they strike the empty cavities of the shell. Users List of Known Paramythia Fruits Canon * 'Gum-Gum Fruit' (ゴムゴム実, ''Gomu Gomu Mi): Gives the user a body made of rubber and immunity to electricity, making the user a Rubber Human (ゴム人間, Gomu Ningen). Also gives near-immunity to blunt attacks and weaponry, such as bullets and cannon balls. Eaten by Luffy D. Monkey. * Chop-Chop Fruit (バラバラ実, Bara Bara Mi): Allows the user to split their body into separate parts, which the user can manipulate at will, making the user a Splitting Human (バラバラ人間, Barabara Ningen). Also gives immunity to slashing attacks. Eaten by Buggy. * Slip-Slip Fruit (スベスベ実, Sube Sube Mi): Makes the user's skin extremely slippery, causing most attacks to slide off them. In Alvida's case, the fruit also caused extreme weight-loss as even her fat slipped off her body. Eaten by Alvida. * Kilo-Kilo Fruit (キロキロ実, Kiro Kiro Mi): Allows the user to increase or decrease their body weight, but without changing their body size. Eaten by Ms. Valentine. * Bomb-Bomb Fruit (ボムボム実, Bomu Bomu Mi): Gives the user's body and secretions explosive properties. Also makes the user immune to explosions, making the user a Bomb Human (爆弾人間, Bakudan Ningen). Eaten by Mr. 5. * Flower-Flower Fruit (ハナハナ実, Hana Hana Mi): Allows the user to sprout body parts on any surface, including their own body. Eaten by Robin Nico. * Wax-Wax Fruit (ドルドル実, Doru Doru Mi): Allows the user to create and manipulate wax, making the user a Candle Human (キャンドル 人間, Kyandoru Ningen). Easily mistaken as a Logia. Eaten by Galdino. * Munch-Munch Fruit (ムンクムンク実, Munku Munku Mi): Allows the user to eat anything and merge with it. Eaten by Wapol. * Clone-Clone Fruit (マネマネ実, Mane Mane Mi): Allows the user to physically transform into another sentient being they've come in contact with, making the user an Imitating Human (マネ人間, Mane Ningen). Eaten by Bentham. * Spike-Spike Fruit (トゲトゲ実, Toge Toge Mi): Allows the user to grow sharp spikes from their body, making the user a Spike Human (棘人間, Toge Ningen). Eaten by Paula. * Blade-Blade Fruit (スパスパ実, Supa Supa Mi): Allows the user to transform any body part into a blade, thus gaining the hardness of metal and slashing abilities, making the user a Fullbody Bladed Human (全身刃物人間, Zenshin Hamono Ningen). Eaten by Daz Bonez. * Cage-Cage Fruit (オリオリ実, Ori Ori Mi): Allows the user to place shackles on opponents with a mere touch as well as form various forms of constraints. Eaten by Hina. * Spring-Spring Fruit (バネバネ実, Bane Bane Mi): Allows the user to turn their limbs into springs, making the user a Spring Human (バネ人間, Bane Ningen). Eaten by Bellamy. * String-String Fruit (イトイト実, Ito Ito no Mi): Allows the user to create and manipulate strings with different abilities, making the user a String Human (糸人間, Ito Ningen). Eaten by Doflamingo Don Quixote. * Slow-Slow Fruit (ノロノロ実, Noro Noro no Mi): Allows the user to emit special "Noroma photons" that slow objects and people for 30 seconds", making the user a Noroma Human (ノロマ人間, Noroma Ningen). Eaten by Foxy. * Paw-Paw Fruit (ニキュニキュ実, Nikyu Nikyu Mi): Allows the user to repel anything they touch with the palms of their hands, including intangible and abstract concepts such as fatigue and pain, making the user a Paw-Palmed Human (肉球人間, Nikukyū Ningen). Eaten by Kuma Bartholomew. * Door-Door Fruit (ドアドア実, Doa Doa Mi): Allows the user to create doors/portals anywhere, including walls, living beings, and the air, making the user a Door Human (ドア人間, Doa Ningen). Eaten by Blueno. * Bubble-Bubble Fruit (アワアワ実, Awa Awa Mi): Allows the user to create and control soap bubbles that can clean anything, including strength, making the user a Soap Human (石鹸人間, Sekken Ningen). Eaten by Kalifa. * Berry-Berry Fruit (ベリベリ実, Beri Beri Mi): Allows the user to split their body into many berry-shaped balls, making the user a Grape Human (ブドウ人間, Budō Ningen). Eaten by Berry Good. * Rust-Rust Fruit (サビサビ実, Sabi Sabi Mi): Allows the user to rust objects on contact, including organic material, making the user a Rust Human (サビ人間, Sabi Ningen). Eaten by Shu. * Wheel-Wheel Fruit (シャリシャリ実, Shari Shari Mi): Allows the user to turn their limbs into wheels, making the user a Wheel Human (車輪人間, Sharin Ningen). Eaten by Sharingle. * Revive-Revive Fruit (ヨミヨミ実, Yomi Yomi Mi): Grants the user a pseudo-second life, as well as allowing the user to have their soul leave the body in the form of astral projection, making the user a Reviving Human (復活人間, Fukkatsu Ningen). Eaten by Brook. * Shadow-Shadow Fruit (カゲカゲ実, Kage Kage Mi): Allows the user to manifest and control shadows in various ways, making the user a Shadow Human (影人間, Kage Ningen). Eaten by Moria Gecko. * Hollow-Hollow Fruit (ホロホロ実, Horo Horo Mi): Allows the user to create and control ghosts with various abilities going from depressing an opponent and/or explosive attacks to information gathering, making the user a Ghost Human (霊体人間, Reitai Ningen). Eaten by Perona. * Clear-Clear Fruit (スケスケ実, Suke Suke Mi): Allows the user to become invisible, and turn whatever they touch invisible, including people, making the user an Invisible Human (透明人間, Tōmei Ningen). Eaten by Absalom. * Float-Float Fruit (フワフワ実, Fuwa Fuwa Mi): Allows the user to fly and levitate non-living things by reversing gravity. Eaten by Shiki. * Op-Op Fruit (オペオペ実, Ope Ope Mi): Allows the user to generate a light blue sphere-like room, in which they can manipulate all the things inside, making the user a Free Modification Human (改造自在人間, Kaizō Jizai Ningen). Eaten by Law Trafalgar. * Castle-Castle Fruit (シロシロ実, Shiro Shiro Mi): Allows the user to become a living fortress, letting them shrink people and objects and house them inside their body, making the user a Castle Human (城人間, Shiro Ningen). Eaten by Bege Capone. * Love-Love Fruit (メロメロ実, Mero Mero no Mi): Allows the user to turn people that feel attraction for them into stone. Eaten by Hancock Boa. * Venom-Venom Fruit (ドクドク実, Doku Doku Mi): Allows the user to create and manipulate different kinds of poison, making the user a Poison Human (毒人間, Doku Ningen). Easily mistaken as a Logia. Eaten by Magellan. * Diggy-Diggy Fruit: Allows the user to dig underground and "tunneling" various types of enviroments. Eaten by an unknown user. * Horm-Horm Fruit (ホルホル実, Horu Horu Mi): Allows the user to inject different hormones into their own body as well as others' bodies in order to alter them in some way, including change to ones gender, temperature, pigment, development, and tension, making the user a Hormone Controlling Human (ホルモン自在人間, Horumon Jizai Ningen). Eaten by Ivankov Emporio. * Snip-Snip Fruit (チョキチョキ実, Choki Choki Mi): Allows the user to transform parts of their body into scissors. Anything cut by these scissors briefly gains the properties of paper, making the user a Scissors Human (ハサミ人間, Hasami Ningen). Eaten by Inazuma. * Tremor-Tremor Fruit (グラグラ実, Gura Gura Mi): Allows the user to cause shock waves by shattering the air, through which the user can create earthquakes and tsunamis, making the user a Tremor Human (震動人間, Shindō Ningen). Considered to be the most powerful Paramythia. Eaten by Newgate Ward. * Wash-Wash Fruit (ウォシュウォシュ実, Woshu Woshu Mi): Allows the user to literally wash and fold a person, as if they were laundry on a clothes-line. It also makes a person's heart cleaner, making the user a Laundry Human (洗濯人間, Sentaku Ningen). Eaten by Tsuru. * Mark-Mark Fruit (マトマト実, Mato Mato Mi): Allows the user to lock onto the last person their hand has touched as a target and launch projectiles at said target without missing. Eaten by Decken Vander IX. * Egg-Egg Fruit (タマタマ実, Tama Tama Mi): Allows the user to evolve into a more powerful form after being defeated. Eaten by Tamago. * Arms-Arms Fruit (ブキブキ実, Buki Buki Mi): Allows the user to turn any of their body parts into various weapons, which lets the user become a Full-Body Weapon Human (全身武器人間, Zenshin Buki Ningen). Eaten by Baby 5. * Spin-Spin Fruit (グルグル実, Guru Guru Mi): Allows the user to turn their body and body parts into powerful fans and/or propellers, making the user a Rotation Human (回転人間, Kaiten Ningen). Eaten by Buffalo. * Stick-Stick Fruit (ベタベタ実, Beta Beta Mi): Allows the user to create and control mucus, making the user a Mucus Human (粘液人間, Nen'eki Ningen). Eaten by Trebol. * Hobby-Hobby Fruit (ホビホビ実, Hobi Hobi Mi): Allows the user to turn people into toys, erasing any memory of the victim from the minds of others. Also halts the user's aging. Eaten by Sugar. * Barrier-Barrier Fruit (バリバリ実, Bari Bari Mi): Allows the user to create barriers, making the user into a Barrier Human (バリア人間, Baria Ningen). Eaten by Bartolomeo. * Stitch-Stitch Fruit (ぬいぬい実, Nui Nui Mi): Allows the user to stich things together. Eaten by Leo. * Glare-Glare Fruit (ギロギロ実, Giro Giro Mi): Allows the user to see through everything and read people's mind and memories, making the user into an Insight Human (眼力人間, Ganriki Ningen). Eaten by Violet. * Art-Art Fruit (アトアト実, Ato Ato Mi): Allows the user to transform other people and objects into art, making the user into an Art Human (アート人間, Āto Ningen). Eaten by Giolla. * Jacket-Jacket Fruit (ジャケジャケ実, Jake Jake Mi): Allows the user to transform into a jacket and control the body of whomever wears them, which makes them a Jacket Human (ジャケット人間, Jaketto Ningen). Eaten by Kelly Funk. * Pop-Pop Fruit (パムパム実, Pamu Pamu Mi): Allows the user to expand and rupture their body, as well as any inorganic object they touch, making the user into into a Rupture Human (パンク 人間, Panku Ningen). Eaten by Gladius. * Swim-Swim Fruit (スイスイ実, Sui Sui Mi): Allows the user to swim freely in the ground and walls, making the user a Free-Swimming Human (遊泳自由人間, Yūei Jiyū Ningen). Eaten by Senor Pink. * Ton-Ton Fruit (トントン実, Ton Ton Mi): Allows the user to increase their body weight by incredible amounts, leveled in metric tons, making the user a Super Weight Human (スーパーウエイト人間, Sūpā Ueito Ningen). Eaten by Machvise. * Ripple-Ripple Fruit (ヒラヒラ実, Hira Hira Mi): Allows the user to give anything they touch the properties of fabric, making it thin, flexible and fluttering, making the user a Flag Human (フラッグ 人間, Furaggu Ningen). Eaten by Diamante. * Stone-Stone Fruit (イシイシ実, Ishi Ishi Mi): Allows the user to assimilate into and manipulate stone, making the user a Stone Assimilation Human (岩石同化人間, Ganseki Dōka Ningen). Eaten by Pica. * Calm-Calm Fruit (ナギナギ実, Nagi Nagi Mi): Allows the user to nullify sounds, making the user a Soundless Human (無音人間, Muon Ningen). Eaten by Rocinante Don Quixote. * Heal-Heal Fruit (チユチユ実, Chiyu Chiyu Mi): Allows user to heal any wound on any living person through water or tears. Eaten by Mansherry. * Soul-Soul Fruit (ソルソル実, Soru Soru Mi): Allows the user to freely manipulate souls. Eaten by Lingling Charlotte. * Mirror-Mirror Fruit (ミラミラ実, Mira Mira Mi): Allows the user to create mirrors that reflect attacks and appearances, making the user a Mirror Human (鏡人間, Kagami Ningen). Eaten by Brulee Charlotte. * Lick-Lick Fruit (ペロペロ実, Pero Pero Mi): Allows the user to turn objects into candy and eat them, making the user a Candy Human (キャンディ人間 Kyandi Ningen). Eaten by Perospero Charlotte. * Bis-Bis Fruit (ビスビス実, Bisu Bisu Mi): Allows the user to create and manipulate biscuits, making them a Biscuit Human (ビスケット人間, Bisuketto Ningen). Eaten by Cracker Charlotte. * Memo-Memo Fruit (メモメモ実, Memo Memo Mi): Allows the user to extract and "edit" other people memories. Eaten by Pudding Charlotte. Non-Canon * Voice-Voice Fruit (ゴエゴエ実, Goe Goe Mi): Allows the user to create powerful sound waves by shouting. Eaten by El Drago. (Movie 1) * Whisper-Whisper Fruit (ヒソヒソ実, Hiso Hiso Mi): Allows user to communicate with animals by hearing their thoughts. Eaten by Apis. (Warship Island Arc) * Sickle-Sickle Fruit (カマカマ実, Kama Kama Mi): Allows user to manipulate air into sharp projectiles. Eaten by Eric. (Warship Island Arc) * Hard-Hard Fruit (カチカチ実, Kachi Kachi Mi): Allows the user to harden their body and raise body temperature. Eaten by Bear King. (Movie 2) * Sleep-Sleep Fruit (ネムネム実, Nemu Nemu Mi): Allows the user to induce sleepiness. Eaten by Drim. (Ocean's Dream Arc, game only) * Hot-Hot Fruit (アツアツ実, Atsu Atsu Mi): Allows the user to manipulate heat, making them a 10,000 Degree Human (１万度人間, Ichiman Do Ningen). Eaten by Don Accino. (Lovely Land Arc) * Mini-Mini Fruit (ミニミニ実, Mini Mini Mi): Allows the user to change body size. Eaten by Blyue/Lily Enstomach (Fairy One Piece Tail Round the Land, Z's Ambition Arc) * Shroom-Shroom Fruit (ノコノコ実, Noko Noko Mi): Allows user to create and control poisonous spores. Eaten by Musshuru. (Movie 9) * Net-Net Fruit (アミアミ実, Ami Ami Mi): Allows the user to swallow anything and turn the material and him/herself into a net. Eaten by Largo. (Little East Blue Arc) * Copy-Copy Fruit (コピコピ実, Kopi Kopi Mi): Allows the user to copy the abilities of another Curséd Fruit user. Eaten by Chameleone. (One Piece Premier Show 2012) * Return-Return Fruit (モドモド実, Modo Modo Mi): Allows the user to return anything they touch to a younger age, which lets the user become a Return Return Human (モドモド人間, Modo Modo Ningen). Eaten by Ain. (Movie 12) * Grow-Grow Fruit (モサモサ実, Mosa Mosa Mi): Allows the user to fasten the growth of plants. Eaten by Binz. (Movie 12) * Pet-Pet Fruit (ペトペト実, Peto Peto Mi): Allows the user to control animals and humans. Eaten by Breed. (Caesar Retrieval Arc) * More-More Fruit (モアモア実, Moa Moa Mi): Allows the user to increase the size or speed of any object they touch. Eaten by World Byrnndi. (3D2Y special) * Cube-Cube Fruit (キュブキュブ実, Kyubu Kyubu Mi): Allows the user to transform anything they touch into cubes, making the user a Cube Human (キューブ人間, Kyūbu Ningen). Eaten by Gairam. (3D2Y special) * Nitro-Nitro Fruit (ニトニト実, Nito Nito Mi): Allows the user to gain the abilities of nitroglycerin, making them a Nitroglycerin Human (ニトロ人間, Nitoro Ningen). Eaten by Professor Bürst. (One Piece Premier Show 2015) * Fondly-Fondly Fruit (ホレホレ実, Hore Hore Mi): Allows the user to make people fall in love with them through lights. Eaten by Bonbon. (One Piece Premier Show 2015) * Smelt-Smelt Fruit (グツグツ実, Gutsu Gutsu Mi): Allows the user to turn their body into a blast furnace and shape metals inside it, making the user into a Blast Furnace Human (溶鉱炉人間, Yōkōro Ningen). Eaten by Bill. (Silver Mine Arc) * Through-Through Fruit (ヌケヌケ実, Nuke Nuke Mi): Allows the user to phase through objects. Eaten by Tanaka. (Movie 13) * Roll-Roll Fruit (コロコロ実, Koro Koro Mi): Allows the user to turn into a rail cart, making the user into a Rail Car Human (トロッコ人間, Torokko Ningen). Eaten by Avelon. (Silver Mine Arc) * Chain-Chain Fruit (ジャラジャラ実, Jara Jara Mi): Allows the user to grow chains from their body, making the user into a Chain Human (鎖人間, Kusari Ningen). Eaten by Treasure Mad. (Heart of Gold) * Color-Color Fruit (イロイロ実, Iro Iro Mi): Allows the user to create paint to camouflage or disguise people and objects, making the user a Camouflage Human (カモフラージュ人間, Kamofurāju Ningen). Eaten by Psycho P. (Heart of Gold) * Gol-Gol Fruit (ゴルゴル実, Goru Goru Mi): Allows the user to manipulate gold. Eaten by Tesoro Gild. (Movie 13) * Lucky-Lucky Fruit (ラキラキ実, Raki Raki Mi): Allows the user to steal the luck of anyone they touch. Eaten by Baccarat. (Movie 13) SBS * Icky-Icky Fruit (ゲロゲロ実, Gero Gero Mi): Makes the user disgusting. Eaten by some reader. (SBS Volume 4) * Samu-Samu Fruit (サムサム実, Samu Samu Mi): The user can only tell bad jokes. Eaten by some reader. (SBS Volume 7) Translation and Dub Issues 超人, usually read as chōjin, literally means "super-human". External Links * Paramythia - One Piece Encyclopedia Trivia * The word "Paramythia" is a Greek word that means fairy tales. Category:Paramythia Curséd Fruits